


《金屋藏“娇”》

by MoonzzZ



Category: awm
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-20 14:47:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22185565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonzzZ/pseuds/MoonzzZ
Summary: ⚠️ R18/祁宅/车震/模拟sex/主动勾引/捆绑
Kudos: 283





	《金屋藏“娇”》

HOG放年假的时候，祁醉把于炀拐回了家。

祁父祁母正好再过一天就去柏林，于是带两个孩子去西郊五号吃了顿年夜饭，留了两个厚厚的红封儿在茶几上，一大清早就走了。

于炀睡得迷迷糊糊的，听见枕边电话的振动声。他晕晕乎乎地抓过白色的手机，屏幕上的来电显示是“老公”。

他立刻清醒，做了起来。

于炀最早给祁醉的备注是规规矩矩的“队长”，那时候他还不敢心存什么期待。

后来两个人正式在一起，又换了情侣手机，祁醉不知道什么时候拿他手机去玩儿，就把“队长”改成了“老公”。

于炀觉得害羞，心里却又满足……于是通讯录上的备注就一直是“老公”。

想到这些，于炀的脸有点儿发烫。

“喂？”

“醒了？”祁醉懒洋洋的声音从听筒里传来，“刚在机场送走我爸妈，你想吃什么，我给你带回来。”

于炀心里一暖，翻了个身，窝进祁醉睡过的那边被子里，将自己欢喜的表情偷偷藏起来，从鼻腔里闷闷地“嗯”了一声。

他太喜欢这样的祁醉了……

祁醉听见于炀那边发出窸窸窣窣的声音，想到小恋人在他的床上睡着呢，心里有点痒痒的。

如果不是惦记着于炀的胃，祁醉就想直接回家，把人按在床上这样那样地“就地正法”了。

“我回来接你出去吃？”

祁醉又问。

“好。”

于炀小声回答。

二月的上海一如既往的湿冷。祁醉身上是简单的风衣羊毛衫西装裤，没什么花样，只靠他自己的骨架子撑起男人的魅力。于炀则是穿了件Vintage的白色大衣，搭配做工考究的墨绿色靴子。

祁醉一边开车，一边嘴上使坏地逗弄于炀，于炀脸红到有些受不了。

“昨天吃的那顿饭好贵……”

于炀十分明显地试图转移话题。

“那是因为我爸妈想表达他们对你的重视，他们就是这样。”祁醉笑笑，“我家是不会亏待童养媳的，只要你不想发动世界战争或者金融风暴，你Drunk哥哥还是供得起你的。……快到日月光了，宝贝想吃什么和我说。”

于炀有些羞耻地偏过头，但也没有反驳。

“砂锅。”

于炀小声说，他真的有点饿了。

“就这个？？？”

“嗯……”

冬天吃砂锅是个不错的选择，一人一个捧着，暖暖的食物入肚，于炀的手也没那么冷了。

吃完之后，祁醉就领着于炀去广场上逛逛。他买了两大杯奶油清酒，外带的塑料杯子不太隔热。于炀双手捧着像麦当劳小可乐那么大的酒杯，让热度分别传到左右手掌上，捂热手心，也避免烫伤。

于炀喝了一大口，酒很暖人，暖口又暖胃。说是酒，更像是掺了酒和麦芽的牛奶。

一路走下去，街上人影憧憧，张灯结彩的布置将新年的气氛烘托得喜气洋洋。突然毫无征兆地，祁醉抱住了于炀，抱得格外紧。

他们开始接吻。

四周的情侣差不多都在干这事儿，他们又怎能免俗呢。

祁醉风衣上的狼毛蹭得于炀鼻尖痒痒的，借着灯笼的光亮，于炀看见他目光里的七分蜜意，不禁屏住呼吸，放松身体，只想融化在祁醉怀中。爱人的拥抱简直是最纯粹的享受，足矣颠倒时空。

两人有些急切地回了车上。

“小朋友，你摸摸。”

祁醉抓起于炀的手按在自己的那个部位上。手掌覆盖的位置滚烫一片，甚至连一跳一跳的血管都能清晰地感觉到。于炀害羞到没办法，想把手缩回去，但却被紧紧抓住。

祁醉看着他害羞得都快冒烟了，莞尔一笑：“不打算帮我解决一下？炀神？”

“先……先……先回家……”

于炀的声音越来越低。

“那不行，我会爆裂而死的。”祁醉有些流氓地说，“我不进去，但你要帮我解决一下问题，回去之后你再负责喂饱它。”

于炀脸颊爆红，用求饶的眼神看着祁醉。

祁醉说得越露骨下流，他就越无力反驳，浑身的力气都像被抽干了一样，任由祁醉脱了他的裤子，将性器挤进自己的大腿根之间。

火热的柱状物在他的大腿内侧抽插，于炀心脏砰砰乱跳，车内的温度升高了，雾气凝结在车窗玻璃上。祁醉握着他的大腿，强迫他夹紧，一边去吻他肩上的纹身，一开始是蜻蜓点水一样缠绵的吻，然后愈演愈烈，几乎在撕咬。

好像有人在烧自己的纹身……

于炀晕晕乎乎地想，一动也不敢动，生怕祁醉把他就地正法。摩擦出的欲望勾起两人心头的火，一起焚了个干干净净……

浴室。

于炀匆匆地调试水温，把喷头的水流开到最大，用淅淅沥沥的噪音来压住心里的紧张。他站在喷头下，任由热水兜头地浇。

想起多少年前的某个夜晚，他曾这样被倾盆而下的雨水冲刷；那时他遍体鳞伤，衣衫单薄，被继父打出门外。只因他保护了自己的母亲。

今天他却要为了爱的人，无所顾忌。

他给自己打了三遍沐浴，还用上了浴盐狠狠地搓洗。直到洗得全身发烫，皮肤生疼，于炀才稍微满意。洗完外面接着洗内部。他希望祭祀给祁醉的是个干干净净的躯体。

作案工具是提前备好的一次性灌肠器。与医生用的注射器差不多，只是突口更圆润一些。

于炀强忍住羞耻和不适，掰开臀瓣，将坚硬而细小的突口插进自己体内。盐水顺手指的推力流进肠道，于炀的身体起了本能的排斥反应，几乎无法继续……

好不容易收拾好了，于炀盯着镜子，那里可以看清楚他的全身。一直以来，他从未自诩过多么出色，仅仅是知道自己的外表“好看”。这是于炀二十年来第一次如此忐忑地审视自己。锁骨凹陷，腰身细瘦，双腿笔直，身架挺拔，骨肉匀称。算是如切如磋，如琢如磨。他想，这样的一副皮囊，站在祁醉身边，勉强配得上。

于炀在腰上围了条浴巾，背过身去，扭头再次对着镜子打量自己。肩上的纹身裸露在外，尤其是由于过度的搓洗，皮肤如同上了妆一般发起红晕……温敦的白开水催化成了流淌着妖艳的颜料。

人说以色侍人者，色衰而爱弛，爱弛则恩绝。于炀与祁醉早已有了足够的恩和爱，就拿这最为世人所轻视的色来点燃一切吧。

当于炀步履虚浮地走到祁醉面前时，身体有些克制不住地哆嗦。祁醉只穿了西裤，上身赤裸着坐在沙发上，宽宽的肩膀斜成一个有点痞气的姿势。看着漫长的洗澡时间后出现的于炀，喉结动了一下。

祁醉没有微笑，眼神是莫名的复杂。那是最原始的男人的眼。

于炀涌起一种即将被生吃掉的预感……

他深吸一口气，压住砰砰直跳的心脏。踟蹰了片刻，终于抬起手来，扯掉了浴巾。 祁醉的眼睫颤了颤。

于炀走过去，在祁醉的双腿间跪下，解开了祁醉的皮带，拉开裤链，扯下内裤……一根硕大的性器跳入眼中。于炀眼神飘忽不定，他再次深深吸了一口气，强自镇定，但手却颤抖得厉害。

在他想将嘴唇凑上去的时候，祁醉忽然轻轻握住了他的脖子。

“跟谁学的？”

祁醉懒洋洋地审问，脸上的表情又重新变成了于炀熟悉的样子，手指略带玩味地摩挲着他的脖颈儿。

“……”

于炀咬住了自己的下唇。 祁醉挑了一下眉。

“没学好。”祁醉冷冷地说，“下次不要用手了，用嘴解我皮带。”

于炀脸爆红。

“你继续吧。”

“……”

“快点，小队长。”

“我……”

祁醉看着于炀面红耳赤的局促样子，笑了，声音低柔。

“你亲亲它，它想你了。”

于炀只觉得脑子里“轰”的一下，连身体都一起红透了。

他眼神氤氲，犹豫了一下，将唇舌烙上了那根硕大的柱状物。 粉色湿滑的舌叶旖旎地吮吸着硕大的阳物，舔得湿淋淋的水光一片，说不出的色气四溢，看得祁醉眼色一沉。

性器太过粗大，顶到喉咙也只吃下了一半，于炀难受地眯起眼睛，眼角挤出生理泪水，偶尔漏出一两声喘息，浪荡到叫人脸红心跳。 于炀卖力地用舌头舔弄小孔，勉强做出吞吐的动作。嘴角被撑得酸疼，闭合不拢，挂着一丝液体，水光淋漓，一滴滴落在地上。舌头扫过性器上狰狞的纹路，于炀紧闭看眼，猛地将性器吞到喉咙深处，自己被噎得眼角通红，流下泪来，发出“唔”的不堪承受的声音。

祁醉被撩得血脉喷张。

漫长的吞吐过后，他终于闷哼出声，射出精来。于炀并不退开，而是任由精液灌进自己的喉咙里，才将性器吐了出去。

于炀跪坐在地上，用手背捂住嘴，忍住干呕的冲动，强迫自己喝下口中的液体，呛得双眼通红。一缕浊白顺着嘴角滑下，滴滴点点落在赤裸的胸口，眼中燃烧的激情并未因为事情的结束而冷却。

他看着祁醉，如同仰望着自己的上帝，信仰着自己的唯一。

真是要了祁醉的命了。

他把于炀提起来抱在自己腿上，两人都逐渐恢复着神志，赤裸着腻在沙发上，谁也不开口。

于炀在等祁醉，祁醉在思考。

“宝贝。”

他终于开了口，然后想站起来，于炀连忙要从他身上爬开。

“不用，你别动。”祁醉说着，打横抱起于炀，上楼。一开始走得有点不稳，但是很快他就不再摇晃。

于炀仰在祁醉的手臂上，随着他上楼，眼看着卧室的门离自己越来越近。

“推。”

祁醉说。

于炀伸出了手，没推动。

“小朋友，使劲。”祁醉抱着于炀颠了颠，于炀的脸热起来，急忙加大力度，还是没推动。祁醉飞起一脚，光脚踹在门上，“咚”一声巨响，于炀感觉到他抱着自己的身体肌肉瞬间紧绷。

门纹丝不动。

祁醉恍然大悟：“忘了是拉开的了。”

于炀：“……”

祁醉开了门走进去，坐在床上，于炀就自然而然地两腿分开跨坐在他膝盖上。

祁醉慢条斯理地扯过床头的领带，把于炀的双手捆在了身后。

于炀小声说：“你……你绑我做什么，我又不跑……”

话没说完，脸更红了。

祁醉没说话，直接含住了他的唇，仿佛一下子烧沸了一般，攻城略地。并不斯慢如温水，而是干柴烈火，交换的气息玄妙又炙热，舌叶把舌叶缠住，任情欲兀自蔓延。

于炀的双腿顿时无力起来，脑袋也混沌得如一团浆糊。

祁醉的唾液是不是有什么毒素……否则为什么每次一接触，都让他浑身发软，大脑罢工……

于炀细微的颤抖将祁醉煽动起来，顺着光溜溜的臀瓣探向穴口，因为之前做了浣洗，仍是濡湿着的。手掌压低了于炀的腰，他被迫翘起屁股，把私密的小洞露了出来。指尖在嫩肉上摩挲了片刻，稍稍动了一下，便挤了进去。轻轻翻搅，抽插几下，泛起了水声。于炀的小腹骤然发紧，从鼻腔里发出模糊的哼声。被开拓过的甬道由着手指的搅弄一张一缩，渐渐湿热，他自己都能感觉到那处吸着祁醉的手指不放，过于清晰，他满脸羞红。

手指抽出，刺入，贴着黏膜往肠壁上抠弄。祁醉甚至屈起指节，模仿性器抽插。这实打实的欺负，淫靡到叫于炀受不了地呜咽出声，眼色迷离，塌腰耸臀，因为手被绑在身后，只能将身体挂在祁醉的肩膀上，摇摇晃晃，跪在祁醉腿旁的膝尖不住打滑。

手指终于撤出湿漉漉柔软绽开的肉穴，硕大的柱状物抵住入口，祁醉将他搂在怀里，一手分开光裸的臀肉，猛地一抬腰，蛮横地捣了进去。

祁醉的动作一开始格外温柔，他看向于炀的眼睛像初阳冒出云端，既暖，又含情脉脉……随后放出滚烫的炽线，炙烤着自己的领地。祁醉扶住那物抵在肉穴入口，挤进去一个头，抓住于炀腰臀处往下按，一连串淫靡的水声过后，尽根没入。

于炀腿一软，就大大的敞着坐了下去，光裸的大腿内侧痉挛起来，抖得厉害，整个身子发着烫，太阳穴突突地跳。祁醉挺腰抽插，握住那两瓣，托起，放下，起起落落，一次比一次深入。湿热的肉穴绞住粗大的阳物。于炀断断续续地求着饶，顶了十来下，性器就找着了地方，阳物凶狠地摩擦那一个突起。于炀眼角含泪，撑在祁醉身上上下颠簸，身前那物挺得很高，蹭着他的腹部。

祁醉在他耳边呼着气，一言不发地埋头苦干。结合的地方已经完完全全湿透，每一次进入时都会发出黏腻的水声。肉穴被摩擦到嫣红，吞吃着巨大的阳物，光裸的臀不受抑制地拱起。于炀眼里蕴满情欲，被操得神魂颠倒，茫然地睁着一双泪眼，偶尔漏出一两声带着哭腔的呻吟。

祁醉往身上人触感极佳的挺翘屁股上揉搓，抓了一把臀肉，捏了起来掰开。然后再向那被性器磨得柔软濡湿的肉穴，挤了两根手指进去。

于炀顿时睁大了眼睛，不知是难受还是快活地手臂乱挥，腰身扭动，却又给体内的巨物推波助澜，顿时插得极深。祁醉的手指滑进臀缝中，张狂地往那一处刺进去。于炀的耳根红透了，脑中全是乱七八糟。

祁醉用手包裹着于炀的阳物抚摸，捧上两个囊袋揉搓，性器便逐渐在祁醉手里膨胀，通红坚硬。祁醉挺动腰身极快地抽插顶弄了几十下，就听见于炀长吟一声，浑身泛了一波潮红色，哆嗦不停，脊背也瞬间弓了起来，射在祁醉手里的同时，肠道内壁也被滚烫的精液填满。

两人被感官上的愉悦击倒，祁醉扯开于炀手腕上的束缚，抱住他躺在床上。于炀转而把头放在祁醉的心脏前。稳健的心跳，稳定着他的心。

“于炀,你二十岁，也是男人了……”

祁醉低沉的嗓音在于炀头顶响起，掺杂了一丝性感的沙哑。

“愿意和我结婚吗？”

于炀一惊。

他的眼圈顿时红了，他想不出什么形容词，只知道，当时他的嘴里突然干涩，干得他想要喷火……

祁醉突然笑起来。

于炀茫然地抬头。

“不愿意吗？”

祁醉问他，温柔地笑着。

曾经梦魇的酷寒都变成了暖春。

你一而再，再而三，三而不竭，救我于这世间水火。

于炀回想起继父来基地闹事的那个夜晚，祁醉也是用这样的眼神看着他，好像春风拂面。他隐隐约约地看见，祁醉站在路的尽头，笑着对他伸出了手。那是他的主心骨，他的神，他的光。

他赶忙往前跑去。

哪怕在回答“愿意”以后被撕成碎片……

于炀眼角红透，用手捂眼，遏制不住眼泪。

这一个新年，不敬律法，不理神佛，天地作证，祁醉向他求婚，于炀没有任何理由拒绝。


End file.
